


Delivery

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Series: Denny Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean accidentally breaks Benny's hand, Fluff, Good thing Benny's understanding, Grumpy Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request: </p><p>Mpreg!Dean being really moody and bitchy and then when he has the baby, he's grumpy because Benny woke up up out of his drugged sleep and Dean hearing Benny say "Welcome back to the land of the living" or something cute like that :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> my first time trying an mpreg fic. hope you like it!

“I swear I’m gonna’ kill you,” Dean growled. He heard Benny whine low in his throat as Dean’s hand squeezed tighter around his. The baby kicked,  _hard_. At that moment, Dean didn’t give a rip what Benny thought. He squeezed harder.

“Ow!” Benny yelped, lowering himself farther in his visiting chair as the nurse set up the IV to put Dean under. “Dean, you migh’ wanna’ let up a bit there,” Benny said softly, but Dean wasn’t listening. This damn baby was gonna’ kill him. 

His water broke hours ago. The baby wasn’t scheduled to be due for another week. They’d planned the C-Section and everything. Apparently little Emma didn’t give a shit what her parents thought, cause she was coming  _now_. 

“He’ll be out in a few minutes,” the nurse said softly to Benny. Dean gasped as another kick hit him low and he squirmed, his fist tightening around Benny’s to the point he heard an audible _crack_. 

Benny visibly bit his cheek and squeezed his eyes shut. “The sooner this lil’ darlin’ gets out the better, I think.” 

“You  _think_?” Dean growled. “No shit… Sherlock.” 

The drugs worked fast, and soon enough, Dean felt himself falling under a blanket of shadows and darkness. When he blinked his eyes open again, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Benny’s thick southern voice greeted him. Dean groaned and raised a hand to cover his eyes. The lights were too bright, and he felt groggy as hell.  _What happened?_

He glanced over to Benny’s voice when he felt brave enough, and he was overwhelmed by what he saw. 

Benny’s hand was in a bright green cast, and in his arms was a little bundle of pink blankets and a tiny sleeping face. 

“Is that…” Dean said softly, his brain flat lining. Benny beamed at him and stood, bundle and all, and walked over to Dean’s bedside. 

“Dean Winchester-Lafitte, meet our daughter, lil’ Emma-Mary Winchester-Lafitte.”

“Shit that’s a name full,” Dean grinned, and Benny leaned down to deposit their daughter in his arms. She stirred and blinked up at him, bright green eyes and freckles dancing across her cheeks as she yawned. 

“Don’ worry,” Benny said and kissed Dean’s forehead. “She’ll live up to the name jus’ fine.”

Dean couldn’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com


End file.
